under the rain
by H.Z.M
Summary: that day fiona was thinking about paste


**…** **..**

 **It was a rainy day, there wasn't any race due to weather was not good. All team JET 's member were add in their bus , they were very tedium then began to** **speak …**

 **Today is very wearily, well did any one have some thing to say? Said Myron**

 **I ..I ..can I talk about yesterday race? it was cool ' kaz said enthusiastic**

 **Go ahead 'deigo said and he was ate a potatoes ..**

 **But in another side Fiona was silent and looking on window… out the bus there was cloudburst rain , she was lost in her thought ,might she waiting for someone or thinking about him ,she was thinking a bout past when she was a child with her friend he called(mark) he was a near friend of her or narest than you thought** **, the nice time and enjoy with him under the rain take her to that time he said to her he loved her …..**

 **Then kissed her, after that she did not see him.**

 **Fiona where are you go with your thought? 'Asked Myron'**

 **They all looked on Fiona …**

 **What!No way! Fiona said marvelly**

 **Shiro !will say something….shiro "kaz said awkwardly**

 **Shiro was a quit in him place and he was reading, he did not react kais...**

 **O man you are humdrum how you can read at the same time ''kaz said**

 **Hey why don't we guys go to the hotel until tomorrow, the race had cancel**

 **By this rain "Myron asked'**

 **Good idea, I hope tomorrow will not be rain too because I am intent to do this race…**

 **Let's go I can a wait I am so hungry…'Diego said a hurry'**

 **...**

 **They all get their own room …**

 **Fiona went to her room ,she take out of her bag a letter it was posted her one years before but she did not opened because it was wrote on it ,( opened it after one year when it en in your hand) ..**

 **She was a tired, then came to sleep, she dreamed a bad, there was some one call her, she was running looking for some thin or someone…..**

 **She wakes up!With out thinking came down at the hotel by sleeping clothes, under the rain looking and looking around**

 **Shiro saw her at down of building .what did she doing' he said softly …**

 **...**

 **'What is wrong with me** **...she was strained, come back to her room.**

 **Ooh I can't sit her like nothing was happen" she said for her self**

 **I want to clean all things were in past, he died I have to delete him in my thought**

 **Just sometime with out thinking….she came down to drink some hot coffee**

 **Shiro came out of him room he saw Fiona room was open he went to close the door but saw a letter it was on her bed, he incited to read it, it wrote by someone called (mark)…**

 **Dear Fiona I know it was too long just to telling you my real feeling that I love you more than any thing ,and any one can't steel you from me ,I am waiting for you with my best wishes**

 **Mark…**

 **Shiro feel thrill when read the letter…..Fiona walking on stage to her room, she saw shiro came out in her room..shiro? what he was doing in my room !?**

 **Oo would he read a letter"Fiona said" there were two letter other one was with her , it was send by Fiona older sister that said mark was died by accident …but Fiona don't want others to** **know about her relation or her love…**

 **But she aggrieve to shiro that he saw…**

 **She was seek after shiro to illustration thing for him…a few minute later she found him at the roof of hotel under the rain ,she give to him an umbrella …**

 **Are you angry ? she asked at the real way**

 **He didn't answer her .. Then began to speak**

 **From who was that letter ? he asked in cold speaking…**

 **Hmm …Fiona was silent...**

 **You are not compel to ask me "he talk like he didn't care"**

 **He turns to go.**

 **But Fiona still in her place thinking, he didn't care about me, he is inconsiderate**

 **she come down to street ,start walking to the hill that she can narrate her sadness to the tree …**

 **The weather was still raining.**

 **Team JET herd in there seats to eat lunch.**

 **Fiona didn't came, any one know where is she "Myron asked"**

 **I think she forget her lunch"kaz said"**

 **I saw her this morning she walking like she weird about something. I hope she will not be sick with this cold weather." Diego said"**

 **She didn't come back after? Shiro said softly to him self, he stands up...**

 **And go, where dose he go he didn't finished him lunch"kaz said marvelly"**

 **…** **.**

 **Fiona was sitting alone ,she was shaking and her cheek became flush like she was sick ,she hear the foot steep sound ,it was shiro, he looked on her that she was shaking and her clothes were damp under the abundant rain …**

 **Then veil her by him jacket…**

 **Why don't you go to inside ,sitting like this ,make you illing "shiro said"**

 **I don't care ..**

 **You sitting her and crying like child! For who? For he that leave you alone.**

 **He didn't leave me …he just ….. He was died "she shouted" cried**

 **His teeth grit…his look got dark...He was silent for a moment …**

 **Then he reaches his hand to her face, bleach her teardrop at her cheek ….**

 **Don't spelt you're tearful for any one...**

 **Fiona blushed his gaze was soft and smooth, he turned to go ….**

 **He Stopped, An other thing …maybe there is someone care about you don't made him hurting… okay…...he said this few words… with giggle and gone.**

 **I think I know who that person is, I am waiting for him" Fiona said with a smiled.**


End file.
